Elle n'est pas petite
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS][Smut, 18, lemon, PWP] James était paniqué, stressé à l'idée même d'aller demander à Lily de sortir avec lui. C'est en pleine nuit qu'il fait appel à Sirius dans la salle sur demande afin de lui demander conseil sur la situation. Mais il se pourrait bien qu'il lui donne bien plus qu'un conseil.


_**Elle n'est pas petite**_

James tournait en rond dans la salle sur demande. La pièce revêtait actuellement un sol en moquette de couleur rouge avec deux canapés en cuir noir et une table basse où reposait deux verres à présent vides. Les murs revêtaient seulement des briques apparentes.

Il était en plein dilemme, vraiment. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait le faire, il savait qu'il était un lion et qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais par Merlin il avait la trouille. Déjà pour l'aborder, lui demander et lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment sans faire le con…Puis, quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à ne rien dire.

\- Tu me donnes le tournis Prong, dit Sirius assis sur l'un des canapés.  
\- Je t'em… commença t-il avant de soupirer et s'arrêter.  
\- Va la voir et parle lui. Par Merlin t'es un Gryffondor ou pas ?  
\- Oui, oui bien sûr !

\- Alors assume et va la voir. Ça fait presque une heure que tu m'as tiré du lit pour m'emmener ici pour une … "situation d'urgence vitale et capitale pour mon avenir", dit Sirius en mimant les guillemets. Je suis là, je t'ai dit ce que je pensais et je t'ai écouté te plaindre. Alors maintenant, agis et laisse-moi retourner à la tour pour finir ma nuit.

James soupira et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter devant, la main tendue.

\- Je peux pas… non, non je ne peux pas.  
\- Ptite bite… murmura Sirius.  
\- Pardon ?!

Il se retourna vivement et s'approcha de son ami encore avachi dans le canapé.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu Prong, t'as juste pas les couilles d'aller la voir. Une petite bite même. Si ton animagus est un cerf, c'est que les ramures compensent bien quelque chose apparemment.  
\- Elle n'est pas petite !

James attrapa les pans du pyjama de Sirius et approcha leur visage. Il l'avait vexé.

\- Ah non ?  
\- Non et je vais te le prouver.

Avant que Sirius n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tous leurs vêtements finissent au sol d'un coup de baguette, puis il se retrouve plaqué et allongé à même l'assise du canapé avec James à califourchon sur lui. Celui-ci le regarde avec un sourire grognard, mais toujours cette pointe de vexation dans le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Ta gueule et laisse-toi faire.

Le brun délaisse ses lunettes, les laissant tomber à même le sol, et plaque ses lèvres contre celle de son ami encore quelque peu sonné. Ce n'était pas tellement la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, loin de là. Mais là, la situation était différente et clairement en train de déraper. Revenant au présent Sirius pose une main sur une des hanches de son ami, l'autre à l'arrière de la tête et répond au baiser avec violence et sensualité.

Leurs langues se caressent, s'enlacent continuellement. Sirius bouge ses hanches, frôlant leur deux membres s'éveillant au rythme ardent de leur baiser. James se redresse sous le coup, ayant un sursaut dans sa respiration déjà erratique. Il plonge son regard chocolat dans celui bleuté de son ami. Ils ont les lèvres gonflées et le visage rougi. Il lèche les siennes, goûtant encore ce baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de foutre ?

\- Pad.. commence-t-il à questionner.  
\- Plus tard.

James acquiesce silencieusement avant de poser une main dans les cheveux de Sirius et, tirant dessus, lui fait tourner la tête. Il se penche, collant leur corps et dépose ses lèvres sur son cou. Il l'embrasse une fois, deux fois, mordillant quelques fois avant de lécher, faisant doucement gémir son actuel amant. Il répète plusieurs fois ce traitement, dans un ordre indéfinie, changeant subtilement d'endroit petit à petit, marquant au fur et à mesure cette peau si blanche, suivant parfois les baisers par quelques caresses aériennes sur son corps.

Sirius a le cerveau court-circuité, il sent que la folie le gagne petit à petit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils iraient si loin tous les deux et, quand bien même, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait en dessous. Ces lèvres, ces caresses le font devenir pantelant et jamais, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait été aussi dur et désireux. Surtout pour un homme, et pas n'importe lequel, son meilleur ami.

Il sent le souffle chaud et les baisers mouillées qui descendent sur le corps. Il ferme à demi les yeux tout en gardant une main dans les cheveux fou de son ami, son amant du soir. Son propre souffle est erratique, il le rend fou. Un coup de langue très bas lui fait ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. James est maintenant entre ses jambes et observe sa virilité comme un sucrerie de premier choix. Il vient pour lui demander ce qu'il fait, qu'une main s'enroule autour et le caresse délicatement. Il voit dans ce regard brun le questionnement, la demande d'aller… plus loin. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et referme les yeux, lui donnant son accord.

James continue ses caresses encore un moment, humidifiant ses lèvres aussi bien par envie que par doute. Il n'avait jamais fait cela mais, aujourd'hui, il le voulait tellement. Timidement, il sort la langue et lèche la hampe, une simple fois. Il ressent l'envie de plus et l'accroc de respiration provoqué le pousse à plus. Aventureux, il en donne plusieurs autres, déviant de trajectoire, changeant de position tout en continuant ses caresses manuelles. Il dépose un baiser sur le gland rougi où perle une goutte salée. Il la lèche, provoque un gémissement bas de Sirius qui, lui, a les deux mains crispées sur le cuir.

Expérimentalement il commence à la prendre en bouche, aussi loin qu'il le peut. Sirius a la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, avant de refermer le tout et poser de nouveau une main dans les cheveux de l'homme qui l'avait en bouche.

\- D… Doucement Prongs, fais attention avec tes dents.

Le garçon aux yeux marrons remonte lentement, déglutissant, les joues rouges. Avant de redescendre, atteignant son maximum. Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois, testant ses limites. Une de ses mains s'aventure timidement près des testicules de son amant, les effleurant doucement. Son pouce se perd entre les deux galbes de chair, laissant une caresse brûlante sur l'entrée plissé de Sirius.

Ce dernier croit mourir de plaisir. James lui donne de nombreux frissons de plaisir, le prenant tellement profondément en bouche, plus que jamais il n'avait été pris. C'était certes un peu maladroit et les dents de son ami, amant, éraflaient quelquefois son membre. Mais tout cela rendait la chose parfaite. Il soupira, sentant que si James continuait ainsi, il ne ne tarderait pas à finir. Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment aller si loin ensemble ?

\- J… James s'il te plait. Si tu veux pas tout recevoir en bouche…

L'adolescent remonta complètement la verge en une longue succion avant de ressortir le membre en un léger "pop". James se mordilla la lèvre du bas, presque indécis. Il n'avait jamais coucher... avec un homme. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

\- Est-ce que tu…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ?

Sirius se redressa, posant ses deux mains sur les joues rouges de James. De son pouce, il retira la lèvre maltraité.

\- J'voudrais te prendre Pads, mais je sais pas…  
\- C'pas plus compliqué qu'une femme. Juste un peu plus de préparation.  
\- Non tu comprends pas… dit-il les joues rouges. Je n'ai jamais… jamais.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Avant de la fermer et sourire. Il se pencha et prit d'assaut les lèvres de l'autre adolescent. La pièce changea, faisant apparaître un lit aux couleurs Gryffondor avec des tables de chevets. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

\- Laisse-moi t'apprendre. Je serais honoré d'être ton premier.

James fermit les yeux et acquiesça. Sa main lui fut prise et il fut tiré hors du canapé. Sirius récupéra leur baguettes et les lunettes de son amant avant de l'emmener vers le lit. Il déposa le tout sur une des tables de chevet, avant de pousser James sur le lit. Sirius se lécha les lèvres et fit un petit levé de sourcils, avant de venir à quatre pattes entre ses jambes.

\- Permets-moi d'abord de te rendre ce que tu m'as offert plus tôt. Détends-toi et profite.

James n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la bouche de son amant fut sur sa verge. Elle, qui avait un peu perdu de sa vigueur par leur discussion, eut rapidement un regain. Sirius le prenait en bouche avec envie et profondeur. Alternant entre les succions, les coups de langue et les longues caresses. James n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon brûlante de plaisir.

L'adolescent aimait voir son amant complètement perdu dans son plaisir, gémissant légèrement, soupirant beaucoup, la respiration rapide. Il était sublime. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent sur le corps athlétique sous lui et gémit d'envie. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ?

Il lécha encore une ou deux fois avant de se redresser sous le gémissement de plainte de James. Il ricana un peu, puis vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'attraper sa baguette.

\- Je t'aurais bien mener jusqu'au bout, mais tu veux plus.  
\- Magne Sirius… Je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi.  
\- Patience am-James. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un de nous soit blessé.

L'adolescent entendit parfaitement le lapsus que faillit faire Sirius, mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient déjà proches, ils allaient faire plus que ce que deux simples amis faisaient en temps normal. Cela avait été toujours James et Sirius… c'était maintenant presque une évidence. James fit un petit sourire et attendit en caressant le dos de son amant.

Sirius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour avoir failli donner un petit nom. Il soupira en sentant les caresses dans son dos et sourit. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet, tapota ses fesses et marmonna un sort. Il sentit une fraicheur le prendre au plus profond de lui, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit et prit la main de son amant pour prononcer un autre sort au creux de celle-ci avant de lâcher sa baguette qui tomba au sol.

\- Veux-tu me préparer ou je le fais pour toi ?  
\- Fais-le. Tu m'apprendras bien une autre fois Siri.  
\- Une autre fois... dit-il dans un murmure.

Ils le savaient tous les deux au fond d'eux. Ce n'était pas une unique fois. Sirius plongea trois de ses doigts dans la substance poisseuse dans la main de James avant d'étendre sur toute la longueur avec son autre main.

\- Prépare-toi James. Branle-toi, lubrifie-toi. Quand j'aurais fini avec moi, je viendrais m'empaler sur toi, dit-il en commençant à descendre sa main entre ses jambes.  
\- Tourne-toi, love, murmura James en obéissant à Sirius. Montre-moi ce que tu fais.

Le surnom fit manquer une respiration au jeune homme au-dessus avant d'acquiescer. Il se retourne, remuant ses fesses en passant ses jambes par-dessus celles de James. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre du bas avant de donner une tape sur les fesses qui s'agite sous son nez. Sirius sursaute et tourne la tête pour voir son amant, une main sur sa verge, l'autre sur sa cuisse proche de ses propre mains, le regarder avec gourmandise. Il lui sourit avant d'écarter d'une main une de ses fesses et de celle lubrifiée, caresser du bout des doigts son entrée.

James remonte sa main, caressant la peau douce de son amant. Sa main arrive sur le second globe de chair et le pétrit, l'écarte afin de voir les doigts de Sirius jouer.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus commence par un doigt, délicatement. Puis un second, le faisant soupirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui, mais là… il allait prendre plus que trois doigts, bien plus. Les mains de James sur lui attisant ce lourd brasier en lui.  
Il écarte, caresse au plus profond de lui. Il retire ses deux doigts et alors qu'il allait ajouter un troisième, il sent des doigts curieux proche de son entrée. Il soupire, murmure le prénom de son amant dans un souffle, lui donnant son accord.

James avait arrêté de se caresser, par peur d'en finir trop tôt. L'image de Sirius se préparant étant trop, mais aussi pas assez. Il pressa timidement un doigt, le faisant pénétrer. Puis un second, comme l'avait fait son amant.

\- Guide-moi, love, dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Appuie lé-légèrement avec la pulpe de tes doigts et rentre-les aussi profond que tu le peux.

Il obéit et suit les ordres de Sirius. Écoutant les soupirs, les gémissements qu'il tirait de l'homme au dessus de lui. Puis un gémissement, presque un couinement. James se fige, surpris.

\- Re… recommence, je t'en supplie. Tu tu as juste… touché mon point de plaisir.  
\- Alors viens-là, love.

James retire ses doigts, et tire un peu sur les hanches de Sirius pour le rapprocher. Celui-ci recule, curieux, avant de se retrouver le torse contre les jambes légèrement relevées de James.

Les doigt reviennent en lui, plus profondément, moins timide. Sirius se tend de nouveau, le plaisir le prenant tel un arc électrique, et continuant par vague intense. Encore, et encore. Il finit par poser une main sur le poignet de son amant, lui demandant muettement d'arrêter.

\- A… Ajoute un troisième. Un fois rentré parfaitement, écarte-les un peu puis quand je te supplierais, prends-moi, doucement mais en une seule poussée.  
\- À tes ordres.

Sirius le lâche et souffle. Le troisième doigt passe lentement, un peu plus difficilement mais il se sent un moment rempli. Il se sent écarté, mais aussi à la fois pas assez. Il soupire de plaisir, se laissant emporter par les sensations.

James se mord les lèvres fortement. C'est foutrement sensuel et s'il s'écoutait, il le prendrait maintenant. Sa verge est tendue et presque douloureuse. Il resserre sa main posée sur la hanche de Sirius, alors que celui-ci gémit de nouveau. Les minutes s'étirent et la patience de James s'égraine. Il retire ses doigts, provoquant un gémissement de plainte de son amant. Il redresse Sirius et, assis, vient le plaquer contre lui, faisant frotter involontairement sa chair de plaisir contre l'entrée palpitante de Sirius.

\- Love, dis-moi que je peux te prendre?  
\- Oui… oui amour, prends-moi. Prends-moi James.  
\- Retourne-toi, je veux te voir.

Sirius se retourne rapidement. James voit le visage rougi de son amant. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux bleus plus sombre et emplis de plaisir. Ne tenant plus il lève une main, agrippe les cheveux mi-long noirs et le fait se pencher, faisant rencontrer violemment leurs lèvres pour un baiser brûlant, emplis de désir et d'urgence.  
Les dents s'entrechoquent légèrement, mordant légèrement les lèvres alors que leur mains caressent le moindre bout de peau à portée.

Sirius passe une main dans son dos et attrape la verge de James, provoquant un sursaut de celui-ci. Il recule et pose ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant.

Sirius se mord la lèvre du bas alors qu'il descend lentement, faisant pénétrer le gland. Il rouvre les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et croise le regard troublé de James. Il lui fait un petit sourire et doucement descend le long du mât de chair palpitant.  
C'est pas petit… certainement pas et Sirius sait que ce n'est certainement pas son maximum. James garde ses mains sur les hanches, appliquant une douce pression, aidant à la pénétration.

Il soupire, lâchant un souffle tremblant. Ils y sont arrivés. Il est plein. Cela tire, brûle légèrement mais bordel… il ne voudrait pas être ailleurs… Il voudrait pas que ce soit un autre. James dépose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, complètement ému. Il avait envie de bouger, entendre de nouveau les soupirs et gémissements, mais savait aussi qu'il devait attendre le signal. Attendre encore, prendre le temps qu'aucun d'eux n'aie mal.

\- C'est intense… dit l'animagus chien en un murmure.  
\- Ouais.. c'est déjà dingue. Je ne te garantis pas… de tenir longtemps.  
\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Bien, on va bouger un peu.

Sirius se soulève, doucement. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant. Merde, c'était bien trop bon. Il redescend, tout aussi lentement. James serre les dents et les mains sur les hanches de son amant. La chair resserrait sa verge de façon incroyable. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Le mouvement est lent, régulier.

Il ouvre ses yeux bleus et regarde James. Il se penche légèrement, déposant son front contre l'autre, ses bras autour de son cou. Yeux dans les yeux il lui fait un sourire charmeur. Ce sourire qu'il réserve normalement qu'à ses conquêtes.

\- Prends-moi Amour. Vas-y, lâche-toi et utilise-moi, dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Sirius…  
\- Et n'ai pas peur de me remplir.

James attrape la verge de Sirius puis, de ses hanches, imprime un premier mouvement, plus rapide que ceux précédents. L'adolescent écarquille les yeux en gémissant. Puis un autre mouvement, et un autre, tout aussi intense. Leur lèvres se cherchent, maladroitement par les mouvements. Le plaisir monte par vague. Puis, le moment. Sirus ferme fortement les yeux en gémissant fortement.

Oh merlin.

James recommence, tout aussi intensément. Il aime entendre ce son. Il lâche la verge de Sirius et, main dans le dos le fait basculer en arrière.  
Le mouvement provoque une profonde pénétration, les faisant gémir tous les deux. James cherche l'accord dans le regard trouble de son amant. Il le lui donne, les bras de chaque côté de la tête, les cheveux en pagaille et le souffle déjà court. Il avait envie de lui. Envie de le sentir encore plus.

Il reprend le rythme, lentement au départ comme pour tester, puis le prend plus vite, plus profondément. Sirius est rapidement plus qu'une masse gémissante, tremblante de plaisir.  
James sent qu'il ne peut pas tenir plus, c'est trop. Trop intense, trop bon, trop… tout.

\- Love… je …  
\- Oui… Oui vas-y. Je t'en supplie !

James se penche encore plus, posant sa bouche contre le cou de Sirius, le mordillant, le léchant, provoquant un délicieux couinement de plaisir. Il voulait presque le marquer. Il attrape la verge délaissé entre eux et imprime de longs mouvements de vas-et-vient en même temps que ses coups de reins profonds.

C'est intense et James sent que c'est fini. Mais il veut le faire venir avant lui. Il veut le voir, le sentir alors il intensifie ses caresses.

\- Siri… Love… vient..  
\- Oh Bordel de…

Sirius ferme les yeux fortement en sentant comme un arc électrique le parcourir. Partant d'entre ses jambes et remontant de son ventre et le long de son dos. Il a la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Il tâche son ventre, le rendant poisseux. L'orgasme de Sirius emporte James dans le sien, les muscles internes s'étant resserrés sur sa verge en une intense et délicieuse pression. Par son emportement, il lui mordit le cou en gémissant, grognant presque.

Il finit par lâcher la pression, s'écroulant presque. Il lécha la marque, tendrement. Les deux étaient haletant, épuisés et rassasiés. James prit sur lui pour se redresser puis sortir du corps de Sirius, avant de s'écrouler sur le côté.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le dos, observant le plafond tout en reprenant leur souffle. Ils étaient plongés dans leur pensées, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Sirius tourna sa tête vers James et eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Am… commença t-il avant de déglutir. James…

L'adolescent tourna sa tête, surpris par la voix blessée de Sirius, mais aussi du fait qu'il ait coupé son surnom, comme au départ.

\- Oui, Love ? dit-il en se tournant sur le côté.  
\- L… Love ? Qu'est-ce que… merde, ça fait mal, dit-il en détournant le regard.

James comprit alors la crainte qu'avait Sirius. Il n'avait plus pensé à Lily de la soirée, il l'avait complètement oubliée à vrai dire. Ouais, il l'avait complètement remplacée. Il se rapprocha, autant que possible et posa une main tremblante sur la joue de son… ami, amant, amour ?

\- ... Tu ne devais pas aller voir Lily ? dit Sirius en un murmure.  
\- Qu'elle se tape Snape. Au final… ça a été toujours James et Sirius. Prongs et Padfoot. Alors au diable Evans et viens on va dormir un peu. Je t'ai réveillé trop tôt pour des conneries.  
\- Ouais… ouais okay, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il y eut un petit silence apaisant pendant lequel les deux adolescents nettoyèrent le lit et leur corps d'un coup de baguette magique avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures. James vint directement se coller contre l'autre et fermit les yeux, le plus naturellement du monde. Sirius referme ses bras autour de lui et ferme les yeux. Profitant de l'après. Il dépose son menton, sur le haut de la tête de son… De son quoi ?

\- Prongs…  
\- Hum ?  
\- Nous sommes quoi ?  
\- Ensemble. James et Sirius, l'essence même des maraudeurs. Pads et Prongs, à la vie, à la mort et cela jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et tout ridé. Je ne te lâche plus.  
\- ... Bordel ... moi aussi je t'aime.

James eut un sourire avant de lever doucement la tête, scellant leurs lèvres ensemble, dans un simple baiser empli de douceur, avant de revenir se coucher contre Sirius. Les deux ont les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Sirius rouvre un oeil, sa main caressant tendrement la crinière d'un brun collé à lui.

\- Hey, Amour.  
\- Quoi encore ? marmonna James légèrement ensommeillé.  
\- T'avais raison... elle est pas petite.  
\- Idiot, souffla t-il affectueusement.

Le lendemain, les deux nouveaux amoureux s'éveillèrent tranquillement, avant de se chamailler, se bataillant avec les coussins. Sirius était à califourchon sur James et frappait son petit ami avec le coussin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. James était éclaté de rire. Il réussit tout du moins à attraper l'oreiller pour le jeter au loin avant d'attraper Sirius pour l'embrasser avant de se reculer.

\- Allez, avant que tu me tentes avec ton corps d'Appolon. Faut qu'on se lève.  
\- On les affrontes ? Dès maintenant ?  
\- J'ai pas honte de t'avoir, Love. Puis Moony le saura dès qu'il sera proche de nous.  
\- Pas faux. C'est que t'es intelligent parfois.  
\- Sale Gosse ! dit-il en lui collant une fessée.

Sirius éclate d'un grand rire, proche d'un aboiement. James le renverse, dos contre le matelas, et lui embrasse le nez avant de se lever et mettre ses lunettes. Il prit sa baguette et fit venir leurs affaires, balançant celles de son petit ami sur la tête.

Ils remirent caleçon, t-shirt et pyjama avant de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James, la carte du maraudeur et de sortir de la pièce sous la cape, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tour et prirent la direction de la douche.

Ils se caressèrent de nouveau, se découvrant à la lumière du jour avant de sortir, s'habiller et se diriger vers la grande salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, il furent rapidement accosté par Remus.

\- Enfin ! Vous étiez où cet… Ne répondez pas à cette question. Expliquez surtout comment vos odeurs en sont venues à se mélanger autant.  
\- Nous avons eu une petite discussion. Je te fais pas un dessin Moony, mais voilà. Moi et Prong, nous sommes ensemble, dit Sirius en prenant place à la table rouge et Or.  
\- Ensemble? Mais.. et Evans ? dit-il en regardant James.  
\- Oubliée, dit James. Tu peux me passer le pichet de jus de citrouille, Love ?

Sirius tendit son bras et prit le pichet demandé pour le donner à James. Celui-ci l'embrassa et murmura un merci. Remus ouvrit la bouche, observant ses deux amis assis côte à côte. Puis la ferma. Secouant la tête. C'était foutrement pas étonnant au final.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, ne faisant pas complètement attention aux autres élèves. James finit par dire qu'il devait parler avec Lily un instant. Sirius fit une moue un peu contrite mais accepta. L'adolescent l'embrassa tendrement et se leva, faisant le tour de la table pour venir non loin de la rousse.

\- Lily, dit-il. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais, je peux te parler un moment, s'il te plait ?

La jeune Gryffondor leva la tête, curieuse, avant d'accepter. Elle se leva, fit un signe à son ami à Serpentard avant de sortir. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin. Elle croisa les bras.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle platement.  
\- Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi d'avoir été lourd pendant toutes ces années. J'ai eu pendant longtemps un gros coup de foudre envers toi et ça m'a vrillé pendant tout ce temps. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait. Quelqu'un proche de moi, qui était là depuis tout ce temps. Donc, je tenais vraiment à te le dire et … si tu pouvais faire passer le message à Snape aussi. Je lui laisse la place.  
\- La place ? ... Mais de quoi tu parles, Potter ? dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils  
\- Il t'aime. Il est complètement accroc à toi et c'est pour cela qu'on se battait souvent. Je te le dit Lily, parfois l'amour est bien plus proche que ce que l'on croit, juste sous notre nez. Bien, je te laisse, si je traine trop Sirius va devenir jaloux.

Il lui fit un sourire et passa à côté d'elle pour s'arrêter devant les portes de la grande salle. Il se retourna vers elle.

\- Vraiment Lily, tente ta chance avec. Éloigne-le des Serpentards et futurs Mangemorts pendant qu'il en est encore temps, dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et il te rendra certainement heureuse.

Il passa la grande porte et traversa la grande pour reprendre sa place à côté de Sirius. Il lui chuchota quelque mots avant de l'embrasser. Lily entra à son tour et croisa le regard curieux de son ami. Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle aurait dû le voir. Tout comme pour James et Sirius, elle et Severus, c'était comme une évidence.

* * *

Hello les !  
J'espère que ce... Gros Lemon vous a plu.  
Il n'était que départ qu'un délire sur le "ptite bite"  
Puis bah... voilà le joli bébé d'OS.  
N'hésitez pas à Fav et Review  
Des bisous et cœur dans vos faces !


End file.
